poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Glare
Sunset Glare is the gender-switched version of Sunset Shimmer and her male counterpart. Bio He was once Lord Solaris' student, when he began his studies not long before Dusk Shine. But when he did not get what he wanted as quickly as he liked, he turned cruel and dishonest. Solaris tried to help him, but he eventually decided to abandon his studies and pursue his own path. Then later he came back to steal the crown which belonged to Dusk Shine, only to wake the new Alicorn Prince and his Dragon friend Spines but triping over Spines' tail. Then, when Dusk tackled him while giving chase, Sunset dropped the crown and it fell through the Crystal Mirror. Then Sunset apologized to Dusk and then went after the crown. But Dusk was not about to give up, he followed Sunset through the mirror the day after the crown snatching incident and confronted him when he was threatening human Butterscotch. Then Sunset came to check on the preparations for his coronation only to find that Dusk Shine had signed up. He confronted the Alicorn Prince turned human in the corridor. He tells Dusk that he can't believe he didn't recognize him earlier. He learns that the colt is the prince of the Fall Formal worth a cost of fortune on getting his crown back. he later kidnapped the main hero of the movie, Fixit rushes to the rescue, They escape to the Crown City scrapyard where Bumblebee was repaired, Then they enter the courtyard waiting for Sunset to enter and the students encounter Strongarm the Autobot against Thunderhoof the Decepticon. After Sunset was reformed, he strived to work hard to impress the principles for a great service for them. He then gives the new students a tour at school with the Floogals, to explore some of tour around the school. Floogal Captain Fleeker sees a gem on one of the new students' neck. He reaches for the gem to see what happens when he did, the human Butterscotch stops for a moment and then sees the tiny alien thing on the new things the school bought. Fleeker tries to hide. But Human Rainbow Blitz catches Fleeker then asks him what he is doing in the school for. Fleeker manages to escape Rainbow's clutches, And tries to run off but Sunset catches him up and tells Fleeker that the gem that he has touched belongs to a guy named Hope that Fleeker asks where he can find Flo and Boomer the transformer who makes everything he said to make the best of everything. Fleeker finds first officer Flo. Then she tells him that Jounier Boomer was taken by, in Floogal language, hoomans. Fleeker suggests that finding Boomer, and then stopping Hope and it all goes to plan. Then later on the day they are the main greater part for the moment of the day the school Musical showcase, they enter the stage and rock the band out for no reason and then meet the human world version of Bumblebee, Then he tells them to be the best they can be coolest than anyone else in the world. Thomas looks around the place in where the party in the world of the big wide space for people of the world come together and perform songs Trivia * * Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Students Category:Localized Threats Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:OC ponies Category:Counterparts Category:Singing characters